


Active participation

by classicpleistocene, Severe_Minx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, Hung Otabek, JJ has a humiliation kink, JJ has an open marriage with Isabella, M/M, Multi, Otabek and Yuri playing dirty, Otabek and Yuri treating JJ like a toy, THERE IS NO CHEATING AT ALL I PROMISE, Threesome, Yuri is in lingerie, experimenting, handjobs, multiple POVs, power bottom yuri, service top/bottom JJ, set around 4 years after canon, top otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe_Minx/pseuds/Severe_Minx
Summary: Having been in an exclusive and stable relationship for the past 4 years, both Otabek and Yuri become curious about having sex with other people, but they aren’t able to talk about this clearly.On the other side of the world, JJ has discovered sex rather late, only after his wedding with Isabella, but he still can’t let go of some of the fantasies he has had since he was a teen, which included having sex with his former rink mate Otabek.When they all find themselves on the podium of yet another GPF, the tension that has build up over the years is a tangible thing, and a few hours later JJ finds himself in an hotel room where a very bossy Yuri in lingerie and a stern Otabek in a suit are waiting for him, and he doesn’t mind one single bit when the two of them tell him exactly what to do.Or: the Otapliroy that is still all Otayuri.





	Active participation

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to us as we were discussing possible otapliroy scenarios, and how to still keep it very much otayuri-heavy. Months later, this is the result. We hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> Find us on tumblr: [aftgonice](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/) and [severeminx](http://severeminx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic comes with [a beautiful piece of fanart](http://mari-sinpai.tumblr.com/post/164831290858/he-can-take-a-hint-after-all-yuri-said-he) by [mari-sinpai](http://mari-sinpai.tumblr.com/) so make sure you go and check it out (it's truly beautiful) and give her all the love she deserves!

The way Otabek was lying on the couch with his head on Yuri’s lap, he could feel the moment that Yuri’s body tensed and his breath became slightly irregular. He’d grown accustomed to the shift in his muscles and composure whenever Yuri was planning to say something that made him uncomfortable or ashamed. Otabek didn’t force it, and he had to wait only a few moments before his boyfriend spoke.

“Beka?”

“Yura.”

“Do you ever…” Yuri cleared his throat and started fidgeting with his hands, pointedly not looking at him in the eyes.

“It’s okay, _kotyenok._ ” Otabek reached with his hand to move a stray lock of blond hair off Yuri’s face. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Yuri visibly swallowed and, placing both hands under Otabek’s shoulders, gestured him to sit up. Otabek complied, and turned so he was facing Yuri. His cheeks were pink, and it had been a while since Otabek last had seen him so flustered. He decided to remain silent as he waited for Yuri to formulate his thoughts.

“Do you ever regret not having any... _experience_. Besides being with me.”

 _Oh_. So this was what this was about. “What is there to regret, Yura?” He genuinely smiled at him. “You’re perfect.”

Yuri’s reaction was different than Otabek had imagined. He huffed and said, “Yes, but how do you know I am? Doesn’t it bother you that if you stay with me you’ll never know how it is to fuck another person?”

“Yura. It doesn’t bother me,” he replied. He could feel Yuri’s words move something buried deep inside him, but he ignored the feeling. He considered asking him the same question, but he decided -no, he _knew_ \- that what Yuri needed now was just his reassurance, without having more questions thrown at him. “I’ll never regret it. I don’t want to be with or fuck another person while you exist on this planet. While I’m in love with you.”

Yuri smiled at that. Otabek got the feeling that there was more that Yuri, and maybe Otabek himself as well, wanted to say, but for now it appeared that they were both content to leave it at that.

***

“Damn, have you seen that guy’s ass?”

Otabek had indeed seen and appreciated the view in front of them. Running in the park was always an interesting experience in that sense, and somehow having Yuri voice his exact same thoughts out loud was a whole other level of interesting.

It allowed his mind to wander to thoughts he hadn’t fully wanted to be having, thoughts that had perhaps always been there but had only surfaced a few weeks earlier, after that talk with Yuri.

It was almost becoming an obsession by now. He didn’t know how it was possible to love Yuri so much and still want to see him fucked by someone else. See him scream as someone else’s cock was pounding inside him, knowing perfectly well it wouldn’t fill him and fit him the same perfect way Otabek’s did. See the want in Yuri’s eyes as he understood that there was nothing, nobody that would satisfy him more than Otabek.

He wondered if Yuri was still thinking about it. If his clumsy way to initiate a conversation about others was his first attempt to ask for something he wasn’t sure Otabek would agree to. He didn’t exactly know how to voice his fantasy himself, for fear that Yuri’s mind was somewhere else entirely.

So he just said, “Yeah, nice ass. Not better than yours, though.”

 

 

***

 

It was bittersweet to win gold when it meant that Otabek didn’t.

But it was actually fucking annoying to see JJ place higher than his boyfriend once again, and for only a few decimals of points on top of that. Otabek was still on the podium, but it was just not the same. He and Otabek had been on a streak of placing first and second at every competition they’d both been taking part of, and now JJ had come and ruin it.

Yuri had perfected his poker face during the years, more for his sake than for others’. It just made life easier not to have to answer reporters’ questions about his rivalry with other skaters, all because they’d seen the grim face he made at being on the podium with them. It was even worse since pictures of him and Otabek had been leaked online, forcing them to make an official statement about their relationship status. Now it seemed that every press conference had to always revolve around that more than their skating.

It was hard now not to scowl while pictures were being taken and JJ was being his usual annoying self. Yuri blocked out most of what the guy was saying, but was brought back to reality when he heard something he was sure JJ didn’t realize sounded very inappropriate.

“..sandwiched between you two.”

Yuri scoffed. Technically, Yuri was the one in the middle of them, but JJ was obviously referring to their medals. In any case, it wasn’t the kind of thing anyone who’s ever been on youporn once would think to say out loud. How this guy could sound so innocent was beyond him.

The photographers were now asking them to properly smile, so Yuri forced himself to think only of his victory and not of Otabek’s third place.

Still he couldn’t stop the words coming from his gritted teeth. “You fucking wish.”

Otabek glanced at him before facing the cameras again, and it was too quick for Yuri to see his expression.

 

***

 

 

There was a time when Otabek didn’t hate JJ. He might have even called him a friend back in Canada, despite their rather incompatible personalities. JJ was always too loud and Otabek always too quiet and focused on getting through life away from his family and his country.

JJ’s motivation was his family and his own pride, not unlike Otabek’s driving forces. The difference was what was at stake for the two of them should they fail. JJ could count on the support of many, while Otabek would have to live knowing that his family wasted all their money on him, that he wasted all those years being alone for nothing. It had never been an option for Otabek to fail, for reasons far too complicated for JJ to ever understand. After all, Canada could count on many other talented skaters, whereas the only male skater Kazakhstan could count on was Otabek himself.

He’d never bothered to explain things on such a deep level. He hung out with JJ when he had to, and he would be lying if he said that he hadn’t enjoyed their weird friendship on some level. JJ’s family had even invited him over for dinner a couple of times, and although he’d felt drained after an entire evening among so many people, he had also felt welcome and, even for just a few hours, he had been able to feel part of a family, even if it wasn’t his own.

He’d left Canada knowing perfectly well that they wouldn’t be the kind of friends that write every day, but he also knew JJ would remain an acquaintance he could count on whenever they ended up in the same competition, or if Otabek ever had to go back to Canada for training.

In the meantime, when it had become clear that Yuri Plisetsky would make his senior debut, Otabek had been fully focused on making it to the Grand Prix Final, where he knew he’d meet Yuri again.

Two things were suddenly clear to him when Yuri agreed to be his friend. One: Yuri had no other real friends, not around his own age anyway. Two: Yuri was bitter about a lot of people.

However, based on what Otabek knew about Yuri’s life from the past few months, it was clear to him that sometimes Yuri’s affection could show in the form of rage, just like when it came to Katsudon or Victor. Telling him would be like scaring a kitten you want to pet, so he knew better than to say anything. Instead he listened, and when it seemed like Yuri had run out of people to complain about, he mentioned JJ’s name.

This wasn’t like when he talked about others. Yuri truly hated JJ and Otabek didn’t have it in him to tell him they were friends. Or, used to be friends. The more Yuri talked about him, the more Otabek couldn’t stand his former rink mate. The stupid comments he made to Yuri, calling him a lady just to annoy him...they made his blood boil.

Yuri had been part of his life for much longer than JJ had, and his indirect role in his career had been much bigger than he could ever explain to anyone. It took Otabek exactly one afternoon with Yuri to swear he was done with JJ’s bullshit and to promise himself he would always be on Yuri’s side.

So when he heard them on the podium now, JJ oblivious to the meaning his words might have, Yuri snapping with the first childish retort that came to his mind, Otabek was left confused and angry, and his mind took him to a place where he’d have his revenge on JJ. He just wished the image he got in his head wasn’t one of a half-lit, sex-stenched hotel bedroom.

 

 

 

***

 

If Yuri didn’t give a shit about other people normally, he sure as fuck didn’t give two shits about them while he was pleasantly tipsy on expensive spumante. Otabek’s presence at his side made him wish they could get away from this stupid banquet, get back to their hotel room and celebrate their medals the way they liked to do.

A celebratory fuck wasn’t the only thing he looked forward after this GPF, but it was certainly high up on his list. Too bad their coaches would get mad at them both, thus ruining an evening that Yuri wanted to be perfect, as the pieces of lingerie still hidden in his luggage testified.

When Otabek came back to their table, bringing yet another glass of wine and a plate of bite-sized sandwiches, Yuri decided that being in public didn’t mean he couldn’t start playing. He waited until Otabek was seated next to him, then turned to him, closing the short distance between their chairs and hooking his ankle around Otabek’s legs.

He picked one of the tiny sandwiches and held it close to Otabek’s mouth, but far enough that his boyfriend would have to get closer to him to get a bite. He could see him hesitate briefly, always too private to participate in some public teasing, so Yuri put his free hand on the inside of Otabek’s thigh under the table.

That made Otabek gasp softly, and the sound made Yuri’s cock hard. Then Otabek bit the food off his fingers deliberately slowly, and his lips lingered there for a short moment, reminding Yuri of the first time they very publicly had their first erotic moment on the ice.

He licked his lips, enjoying this glorious moment of eye-fucking that was a promise for what was to come later, when Otabek’s gaze broke from his, breaking the spell. Annoyed, Yuri glanced in the same direction, sensing that someone was spying on them.

_Of course._

Who else could it be but fucking JJ? He probably had no fucking clue what was going on between him and Otabek, he must have been staring just because he was a brainless-

Yuri took in JJ’s gaze, fully focused on them from across the table, his cheeks a bright pink, his pupils dilated, his posture rigid, and he understood.

A corner of Yuri’s lips rose. “Hungry, JJ?” When JJ didn’t reply, Yuri picked up one more bite from their plate and held it between his fingers. “I thought you said something about sandwiches earlier. How come you’re not _getting any_?”

JJ visibly swallowed while Yuri’s hand rose to feel the hardening bulge in Otabek’s pants.

“Maybe he needs to be talked into it,” Otabek offered.

Yuri glanced at him, not sure he heard right. Was he giving his words more meaning than Otabek intended? He decided to go along with what felt natural in that moment. “Maybe he’s too shy to get it.”

JJ was glancing between them, looking them in the eyes without saying a word.

Otabek leaned in to loud-whisper in Yuri’s ear, and Yuri was sure JJ could hear him. “Why don’t we take these sandwiches to our room, Yura?” He drew back to look at him, and Yuri was sure of what he now saw in his eyes.

He smirked and mimicked Otabek, leaning in to whisper to him, “I’ll go first. Wouldn’t want to draw attention to two of the finalists suddenly sneaking out of here.” Then, as a deliberate afterthought once he had already started to stand up, “Remind me, which room is ours?”

Otabek smiled, and it was so cruel that it made Yuri’s skin crawl with desire. “867,” Otabek said, looking at JJ.

 

***

 

 

JJ wished he had drunk less alcohol. Or more. He wasn’t quite sure. Guilt ate at him, or maybe it was just shame. Isabella had given him her permission long ago. He knew it’d make her happy to hear what he was about to do. What he hoped he was about to do. It was entirely possible he had misunderstood everything and he was going to make a fool out of himself.

When the elevator reached the right floor, he hesitated. He could still go back to his floor, to his room. He could forget the whole thing entirely.

That was a lie, though. He’d only ever felt love for Bella, but lust was a different thing. He’d been ashamed of it for so long. He should only want to make love to his wife. He could justify his teenage lust for Otabek with the abstinence he and Bella had imposed on themselves, but it hadn’t gone away after they’d gotten married. She had encouraged him to fantasize all he wanted, to even call out Otabek’s name while she was fucking him from behind.

“And if you ever get the chance to fuck Otabek or another handsome boy while you’re away on competitions, don’t hesitate, love. And then tell me all about it.”

Her words rang in his head as he took a step forward, mustering the courage to reach Yuri and Otabek’s door. The thought that they’d purposely told him a wrong room number crossed his mind briefly, but he tucked it away when he remembered the way they had looked at him like they couldn’t wait to show him exactly how much they hated him.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew they did hate him. Somehow, he was fine with it.

He reached their door and, after taking a deep breath, he knocked. He didn’t have to wait long before Plisetsky opened, and the image in front of him told him he’d been waiting for him. His smirk painted red and slightly smudged, his hair loose and messy, falling heavy on a black laced see-through robe that left his sides slightly uncovered, a small belt that should have kept the garment closed hanging loose at his sides, drawing JJ’s eyes to the rest of his outfit, which seemed chosen with care to every detail. The black hold-ups made his legs seem even longer, as did the beautiful high heels he was wearing. JJ had to loosen his tie as he took in the sight.

“He can take a hint after all,” Yuri said. He moved slightly to the side and JJ took that as permission to enter.

He only had time to quickly look at Otabek, who was standing leaning with his shoulder on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed, before Yuri pushed him back against the now closed door and hooked a finger through his loosened tie.

“Looking for your sandwiches?” Yuri whispered in his ear.

JJ swallowed. “I’m not here for sandwiches.”

With a fake laugh Yuri looked at Otabek and pointed to JJ with his thumb. “Would you look at that- he has a tongue, too.”

JJ tried to take a step forward, not entirely sure what he wanted to accomplish, but he was stopped immediately when Yuri grabbed JJ’s hair behind his head and pulled, so that JJ was forced to look up at him. He had barely gotten used to Yuri being taller than him, and the high heels made things more uncomfortable for him, although he was sure Yuri was enjoying himself.

“What do you want, _Jean Jacques_?” Yuri said, his mouth just a few inches from his.

JJ risked another glance at Otabek and saw what he couldn’t before. Otabek’s banquet clothes were still on, but all disheveled and rumpled. The collar of his white shirt was stained red, as were his neck and his lips, and the vision awakened something in JJ. He was here, intruding in these two people’s lives who might have been his friends had things gone differently, and they were allowing him to take part in whatever this was. He would welcome any role they’d assign to him.

Yuri pulled his hair again and he had to look at him again. “ _What is it_ , JJ?”

“I want you two to fuck me.”

“Do you now,” Yuri said. He made a show of glancing him up and down, then he touched JJ’s face with his free hand in a gesture that could have been sweet if only Yuri let it be, but definitely wasn’t.

JJ felt Yuri’s thumb trace his lower lip, pushing his mouth open. “Let’s see what you can do first,” he said.

He welcomed having something to do, arousal flowing through his body as he licked and sucked, only leaving Yuri’s eyes to look at Otabek, to make it clear what he was willing to do for both of them if they allowed him to.

Yuri pulled his thumb out of JJ’s mouth and whispered, “You’re such a little slut.”

The way he said it, so close to JJ’s mouth, made him reach up to try to kiss those red lips. Yuri drew back with a laugh and suddenly Otabek was there in Yuri’s place, pushing him back against the door with a grunt.

“You don’t kiss Yuri. You don’t kiss me. Whatever else happens tonight, you’re just a toy.” Otabek let that sink in for a few seconds. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” JJ said. It was clear and it was nothing he didn’t understand even before Otabek’s admonishment. They were the couple and he was only there to satisfy their fantasies. He wouldn’t tell them that, but his own fantasy seemed to align perfectly with theirs.

Suddenly his mind recalled an image from years ago that had seemed to be forgotten until that moment. It was from the day of that awful Short Program, the year Yuri had made his debut in the Grand Prix Final. The finalists towering above him, Otabek and Yuri two looming figures in the middle, and he could feel himself falling again. Except now he didn’t feel dread trapping itself in his body. He hadn’t felt that suffocating constriction burning the back of his throat, but instead heat uncoiling itself in the pit of his stomach and traveling up his spine; a burning at the thought that his former friend and the huffy blond had power over him and wanted to exert that power, reduce him to a mere plaything for their enjoyment. He wanted to let them, badly.

JJ regarded the both of them, unsure of what to do.

“Well, what the hell are you waiting for?” Yuri growled, clinging onto Otabek, nuzzling his dark hair. “Strip. I am not going to do it for you.”

Bossy, like always. But Yuri’s commanding tone did the trick as, on cue, JJ’s hands went to his tie. The knot came out easily and he let it fall to the floor, still hesitant. Yuri was grinning, Otabek wasn’t. He wore that same stern expression JJ had fantasized about when he was sixteen, though it was darkened by something JJ had never seen. He subconsciously licked his lips and saw Otabek’s eyes fixate on them. He realized then that the cloudiness in his gaze was lust, and he found himself embarrassingly hard at the thought of getting something he had wanted for years. This encouraged him to take off his jacket and let it join the tie on the floor before plucking at the buttons of his shirt.

He fumbled with his shoes and socks, but the couple across from him kept staring, waiting. As he was down to his boxers, Yuri uncurled himself from Otabek’s side. JJ was struck again by how little kitten Yuri Plisetsky had grown into something resembling a supermodel, all legs and blond hair, hips swinging slightly because of the heels he was wearing. He whispered something into Otabek’s ear, then pulled him towards him, shooting JJ a challenging look. They started kissing almost instantly. The fervour in which they did this made JJ’s breath hitch. They were so clearly, so passionately into each other. That’s what had made JJ stare at them at the banquet in the first place, not even half an hour ago. Now he was granted permission to watch freely, to participate, JJ couldn’t contain himself.

He reached out and started palming his hard cock through his boxers. He felt like a voyeur, Yuri and Otabek going at it like he wasn’t even there in the room anymore. Yuri greedily pulled off Otabek’s jacket and red stained shirt, pawed at his belt buckle. With a grace that shouldn’t have been unsurprising he then sank to his knees on the thick carpet. Deft fingers worked on the front of Otabek’s trousers which dropped to the floor. With a sideward glance at JJ, Yuri rubbed his cheek on the massive bulge JJ could now see Otabek was sporting. It would have been loving and looked inviting, if not for the cruel little pull on Yuri’s red smirched pout. He slid his hands up Otabek’s thighs and hips, resting at the waistband to curl his fingers under the elastic. With the wicked little smile Yuri gave as he finally pulled down Otabek’s boxers, JJ realized Yuri was meaning to show off what he could claim ‘his’. Then he saw Yuri had all the reason to; Otabek was _large_.

JJ couldn’t pretend he hadn’t known this; of course he had. Many glances stolen in the locker room had been an indication. But to fully see him just then, thick and beautiful, Otabek’s cheeks dusted pink, his lips parted, was so satisfying, JJ let out a moan. Though he had ignored his presence all through Yuri’s ministrations, this brought Otabek’s attention back to him. His dark eyes sought out JJ’s.

“Stop touching yourself,” Otabek commanded. “You’re not allowed to. Do as you’re told. Watch.”

The sternness of his tone made JJ’s hand freeze on his cock, possibly made him even more aroused, yet he quickly pulled his hand away. Yuri, who had been watching him with a self satisfied smirk, turned back to Otabek. He licked his stained lips and gently started caressing Otabek’s cock. Otabek stroked Yuri’s head and carefully pulled a hand through his hair, gathering the golden strands up in his fist to clearly show Yuri’s face.

“Show him what he wants, _kotyenok_ ,” came Otabek’s voice in a gritty whisper.

And then Yuri’s mouth was on Otabek’s cock, slowly taking him in, Yuri looking up at Otabek. As Yuri started working on him, Otabek’s face scrunched up in a pleasure JJ had never seen on him. He felt his own cock twitch, unable to recall the last time he had felt this aroused. Not being allowed to touch himself was torturous, yet he felt dizzy, high on arousal alone.

It was clear that Yuri was an expert at what he was doing and that he loved doing it. JJ imagined that throughout the years of them being together, Yuri had become quite proficient at handling Otabek’s size, taking him in deeply, slightly rocking back and forth on his knees. Though Otabek had been watching his lover with rapt attention, JJ found that Otabek’s gaze was back on him again. Now it was him looking at JJ challengingly, his chest beginning to rise and fall quickly. It made JJ’s mouth salivate.

Otabek then unclenched his fist that held Yuri’s hair in place, gently stroking his head again.

“Yura,” he murmured, “Do you want to share?”

Yuri had stopped and it was like he was briefly deliberating what Otabek was asking. JJ understood that this was the defining moment for both Yuri and Otabek, in which Yuri could decide if they were really were going to go through with this. Yuri looked at him, tilting his head with a sort of caution but then he spoke with an air of nonchalance.

“Let’s see if he can handle you,” he challenged.

Both of them were looking at him and the tension in the room was palpable, a quiet sort of expectancy, when JJ felt himself take a step forward. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he knelt down before Otabek, next to Yuri. He took one final look at Yuri staring at him with a raised eyebrow and one at Otabek, the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk, ever so slightly. It was that which made JJ place a hand on Otabek’s hip, another rubbing his balls, placing it finally on the base of his cock and he took Otabek in.

In all his teenage fantasies he had hoped this would feel good. The reality was better. He licked the head of Otabek’s cock, teased the slit, just like he imagined he would. He inched his lips over his shaft, further and further, and heard a chuckle on his left.

“You’re fucking _eager_ , aren’t you?” Yuri marveled. “I don’t even blame you.”

He felt Yuri come up to him, so close his long hair brushed his shoulder.

“Consider yourself lucky you get to suck him off, Leroy.”

It was twisted that that did it for him, surely it had to be. But it spurred him on, made him work his mouth up and down Otabek’s shaft. His taste, his smell, Yuri’s hair on his shoulder, his own knees pressing into the carpet; it was so good. He opened his eyes to look up at Otabek who was biting his lip, breathing deeply. Otabek let his gaze flit between Yuri and JJ, taking in the sight before him, and then JJ felt Otabek’s hand gripping his hair, pulling it tightly in contrast to the soft touch JJ had seen him use on Yuri.

“You like my cock, _Jean_ ?” Otabek asked and JJ couldn’t help but nod, _moan_ , with his mouth still on him.

“I bet you do,” Yuri’s voice came again, before asking viciously, “How long have you been thinking about getting to fuck my boyfriend?”

Otabek tightened his grip, pulling JJ off his cock, leaving him gasping. He looked JJ dead in the eye and answered for him.

“Years.”

JJ felt his stomach drop in embarrassment. It did nothing to subdue his arousal. Yuri merely laughed and nudged him away, taking over sucking off Otabek inches away from JJ’s face. He was confused by the pleasure he derived from this, being pushed away, being laughed at, but ultimately getting what he wanted. His eyes sought out Otabek’s again and he just indulged himself looking at him being pleasured, then looking at Yuri, bobbing his head, eyes closed in what could only be described as bliss.

Then Yuri let his lips, lipstick completely ruined, slide off of Otabek’s cock with a pop.  

“If he likes your cock so much, maybe you should fuck him, Beka.”

Coming from Yuri, the suggestion was more like an experiment for their own entertainment than an actual consideration of what JJ would want. It made him lightheaded, willing to let them do anything.

“I should,” Otabek replied softly.

Otabek reached out his hand to Yuri and helped him up on his feet, who instantly strutted across the room to the bed. He sat down on the foot end, crossed his legs and flipped his hair back. Otabek took this moment to take off his shoes and step out of the articles of clothing pooling at his feet. JJ was marveling at Otabek’s body, when suddenly he reached out and yanked JJ up by his elbow. Holding onto his gaze, Otabek pushed him towards the bed.

“Take them off,” he said curtly, referring to JJ’s boxers.

Trying not to make a big point of baring himself completely, JJ quickly complied. Surprisingly, he heard Yuri hum in a sort of approval of what he saw. When he stole a glance at the blond, he was eyeing JJ up and down, and though his posture was relaxed, his eyes betrayed anticipation.

Otabek approached him and gave JJ another little push so his calves hit the bed.

“Get on all fours and face Yuri.”

JJ’s throat ran dry all of a sudden at the realization this was actually about to happen. Otabek took up the lube that was already placed on the nightstand, cocking an eyebrow at JJ. It was then Yuri, who from the foot end of the bed, pulled on JJ’s elbow again to make him fall back onto the bed and do as he was told. Otabek got on the bed as well and placed himself behind JJ carefully, but pulled JJ’s thighs towards himself with more force than was necessary. JJ was thrown off balance, his elbows hitting the mattress. He was was about to scramble back up when Otabek gave him a gruff command.

“Stay down.”

By that point JJ was painfully hard. He glanced behind himself and saw Otabek coating his fingers. Then their eyes crossed and JJ noticed that Otabek had stopped moving forward. It was as though Otabek was waiting. As a reassurance JJ gave him the tiniest of nods. With that Otabek placed one hand on his ass. JJ then felt fingers circling his hole. He drew in a breath and tried to relax on the exhale, while shifting his focus onto Yuri. who was looking at him and Otabek intently. With seeming ease, Otabek pushed a finger in and he huffed.

“You’re not tight at all. What does Isabella do to you?”

JJ didn’t answer. He just watched a grin appear on Yuri’s face and hung his head.

“Or do you do this to yourself?” Otabek continued questioning as he slid in a second finger.

“Well?” Yuri pressed on, as JJ took Otabek’s fingers in silence.

“Bella,” JJ stammered finally, “Both.”

Then, in that low, deep voice of his Otabek added: “You’re such a thirsty slut, JJ.”

Yuri laughed again, deviously.

“Does your wife know you’re out fucking other guys?” he asked.

“Yes,” JJ gasped, as Otabek started to finger him roughly.

“Better make this worth something for Isabella to hear about, Beka,” Yuri said as he shifted his position to have a better view.

JJ felt Otabek still his fingers before pulling them out and heard the rustling of foil. He was pulled back by his thighs again and Otabek aligned his cock with JJ’s asshole. He grabbed hold of JJ’s hips and thrust in with with one practiced motion.

“FUCK!”

JJ lay panting, his face pressed against the sheets. Otabek only gave him a moment to adjust before he started moving, his cock much bigger than the strap-on JJ was used to and making JJ feel full in the best possible way. When JJ looked up, Yuri was watching them with open mouth, eyes glazed over, running a hand along his own chest and stomach. He pushed the pretty robe he was wearing away from his lap and JJ saw what he hadn’t noticed before; Yuri’s hard cock straining the black lace panties he was wearing.

Meanwhile Otabek was gripping his hips so tightly it would surely leave bruises, until JJ felt a thumb trace the tattoo on his lower back. Questioningly, he looked over his shoulder at Otabek, only to see him stare back and chuckle. Then Otabek started to quicken his pace, fucking JJ steadily into the mattress and pulling out almost completely, over and over. It seemed Otabek knew what he was doing, filling him up just the right way for it to feel good.

JJ took it, moaning uncontrollably. In front of him, he felt Yuri shift on the bed, heard a pair of heels dropping to the floor. Looking up, Yuri had risen to his knees, palming himself through his panties. Yuri wasn’t looking at him, though, but at Otabek, with some sort of enamoured rapture. Getting fucked like that felt incredible, but it wasn’t enough. Tentatively, JJ balanced himself on one arm, while he made his other hand reach for his cock to stroke it, to find release. Then Yuri caught him at it.

“What do you think you’re doing, Leroy?” he scolded him. “You were told not to touch yourself.”

JJ quickly pulled his hand back again. Yuri huffed and slid his panties down to thighs.

“I guess I should keep you occupied as well.”

He took his panties off and crouched over to him on his knees.

“Suck me off,” Yuri growled at JJ, holding his cock up to his face.

It felt like too much. Almost. Yuri’s cock was pink and flushed, gorgeous like the rest of him. JJ reached out and took him in his mouth, tried to do what Yuri wanted him to. But Otabek, seemingly spurred on by the sight of Yuri, started fucking him harder. Frustrated, JJ tried to bob his head, only to have his mouth slammed down along Yuri’s cock by Otabek’s thrusts.

He heard Yuri panting, letting go of the base of his own cock to hold JJ’s face still in both hands. Instead of letting JJ move, Yuri started thrusting into his mouth. Getting fucked on both ends, the sensation was overwhelming. JJ felt himself zone out, impossibly high by being used. For every careful thrust inside his mouth, he felt Otabek’s hips snap against his ass harder, heard Otabek grunt.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Yura,” Otabek moaned.

Then his pace became frantic, almost unbearable, until with a final few thrusts Otabek came, breathing heavily, a curse trapped in his throat. It made JJ sputter, choke on Yuri inside him. Yuri pulled himself out, leaving JJ gasping for air, feeling tears stain his cheeks he didn’t even know he had been spilling. He let his head sink back onto the mattress while gaining his breath, whimpered as Otabek pulled himself out making him feel empty. His legs were shaking and when Otabek removed himself from behind him, JJ’s knees gave out. He lay panting on the bed, heard Otabek walk towards the foot end, heard him kiss Yuri.

After a moment passed by, JJ raised his head to see Otabek caressing his lover. When they noticed JJ stir, it was Otabek who spoke again.

“Would you like to take your turn, _kotyenok_?”

Yuri regarded JJ, eyes still clouded.

“Yeah, if he can take me.”

Otabek gave Yuri a quick kiss on the lips, then tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear.

He was still hard, feeling his cock press into the mattress. Otabek turned his attention to him.

“You’re not done, _Jean_.”

JJ had never seen the line between pleasure and pain as blurred as it was now. It was unbearable not to be able to touch himself, but he obeyed Yuri and Otabek’s order as if it was a physical barrier stopping him from taking his leaking cock into his fist. He regarded them both for a few seconds, and then he felt himself being flipped over.

Yuri was now beginning to straddle his legs, his pink cock still wet from JJ’s mouth, and he tossed a tiny foil package on his chest. JJ took it between his fingers and looked hesitantly at Yuri, not sure that he understood how he’d let him fuck him.

“Will you get on with it already? I’m not going to ride you raw, Leroy. ”

Of course Yuri wouldn’t let _him_ fuck him. He would fuck himself on JJ’s cock, not unlike he would with a toy. The thought of being used again in a different role made him hurry to unpack the condom and put it on. He saw that Otabek was now behind Yuri, tossing the bottle of lube on the bed while with careful fingers he prepared his boyfriend, who gasped in pleasure and leaned forward to go on all fours above JJ.

“God, Beka…”

Yuri’s long hair was tickling JJ’s stomach, and he longed to reach out and pull them back behind his ear just like Otabek had done before, but he stopped himself, remembering that that wouldn’t be allowed.

Otabek was still fingering Yuri as he looked sternly at JJ and said, “You better be a good fuck to him.”

Then JJ saw Otabek’s hand come free of Yuri’s ass, and Yuri finally positioned himself on top of him, seemingly not needing any more lube before wrapping himself around JJ’s aching cock in a single slow slide that made JJ’s hips instinctively push up to seek his own pleasure.

“Stay the fuck down,” Otabek hissed.

And then Yuri was riding him hard, not allowing himself a moment of hesitation, and the sight was even more beautiful when Yuri’s robe started slipping off one of his shoulders, Yuri too busy to notice or care.

Otabek was behind Yuri, whispered something in his ear that made Yuri slow down as Otabek helped him out off his robe completely, trailing soft kisses on every inch of skin he was baring.

Yuri’s face was pure bliss, and JJ understood that it wasn’t his own cock doing that, but rather the sweetness with which Otabek was treating Yuri.

It turned JJ on to see them like this, making sweet love to each other on his own cock, both now almost oblivious to his presence.

Otabek nuzzled Yuri’s neck and asked, softly, “Do you want to come, _kotyenok_?”

Yuri’s eyes were closed as he said, “Yes, please, Beka.”

Otabek’s reached around Yuri’s waist to his front and started pumping his cock, which JJ realized Yuri hadn’t been touching. He wondered if this was their routine, to be so sweet and loving, and he was mesmerized that he was able to witness it as almost from afar, even though he was right there.

The pace at which Yuri was riding him was too slow for him to reach his orgasm, but he felt Yuri’s muscles start to tighten around him, aided by Otabek’s hand and kisses, and he saw the moment Yuri pushed himself onto his cock one last time before spilling release all over Otabek’s hand and JJ’s chest.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come, Yura,” Otabek said on the skin of Yuri’s neck, and took his weight as Yuri leaned back on Otabek’s chest, eyes still closed, his hips swaying just slightly on JJ’s unsatisfied cock.

JJ felt paralyzed, and when Yuri finally slid off of him, he waited, hoping for more orders to be given to him.

Yuri was still breathing hard and was too ecstatic to pay him attention, but Otabek glanced back at him.

“Take care of that yourself,” he said, nodding towards his cock.

It was more than JJ had hoped for, scared that they would send him off without having reached his orgasm. He got rid of the condom and palmed himself fervently, finally welcoming the sense of stimulation, while the couple in front of him spared him disinterested, almost bored glances. Too far gone to even be ashamed, JJ jerked himself off at frantic pace. Every sense of him overstimulated, it didn’t take long for him to cum with a strangled cry. In some post-coital haziness that overcame him, he chuckled, despite himself. That had been fucking amazing.

As he lay back with his eyes closed, bliss and an irrational joy seeping into him, suddenly he felt something flutter to his chest.

Tissues.

He opened his eyes to see Otabek blinking at him, his face blank, devoid of any emotion again.

“Now would be a good time to leave,” JJ was told.

 

 

***

 

Otabek was content. He supposed having a sexual fantasy fulfilled in real life should make him feel empty, the way it always happens when good things pass. This wasn’t like that however.

As he lay on his back in the dark, his hand absentmindedly stroking Yuri’s hair, he understood that what had just happened wasn’t a simple act of lust that would leave them both ultimately unsatisfied and wishing for more. No, this had been a test he and Yuri had passed with flying colors. Yuri was his, and he was Yuri’s, and it wasn’t because they were clingy or possessive of each other. It was just how it was, nature creating them to perfectly complement each other, Otabek quiet when Yuri was loud, Yuri daring where Otabek was cautious.

He thought back to the banquet, where he had understood where their evening might be headed. He thought of Yuri pulling him into their room once Otabek had left the banquet, and the surprised gasp that escaped him when he took in Yuri’s see-through outfit that he had donned during the short head start he had. Then Yuri had been all over him, touching him, kissing his lips, his neck, but not crossing any line yet, in anticipation of what might happen.

“You want to do this?” Yuri asked.

“Only if you want to,” Otabek said, his voice shaky.

Yuri had smiled viciously, and slight hesitation only showed again on his face once Otabek gave him a choice later, the choice whether or not to cross the line between voyeurism and threesome.

He looked at Yuri sleeping next to him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep tonight, still high on what had just happened. What had happened between _them_ , not between them and JJ.

JJ had served his purpose and could now be forgotten by both of them, now that they had this experience out of their system. Even as Otabek fucked him or watched Yuri fuck himself on JJ, all he could look at and all he had on his mind was his feisty blond, how to drive him to pleasure, how to make him happy and satisfied.

Despite everything, Otabek let himself spare a thought for JJ. To say that he had surprised him today was an understatement. True, he hadn’t been on friendly terms with him for years, but he would have never imagined that JJ would be the type of guy to be into whatever he and Yuri had done to him today. To think that Isabella allowed JJ to do this, to get a glimpse into their relationship in such an intimate way had been a shock Otabek was certain he had been able to conceal well. It now surprised him that he was somehow happy for JJ, who seemed to have enjoyed the experience in his own way. He even hoped for him that he’d get to have his fantasies satisfied once more.

Not with them though.

Next to him, Yuri sighed in his sleep, tilting his head back just a little. Otabek turned on his side to wrap him in his arms, now even more certain that what they had was even stronger than he had previously imagined.

He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the scent of Yuri’s hair, the smell that was and was always going to be the smell of home.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We’re both extremely excited to hear what you thought of it, and as always your comments mean the world to us.


End file.
